


No Good Deed

by cnoocy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: That report to Fury and Vanko's bird.





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



Pepper was approaching her office when the woman she still thought of as Natalie Rushman caught up with her. “Pepper, do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Ms… Romanoff. What can I do for you?”

“Please. We've been through enough together. You can still call me Nat. I want to give you the final word on my report to SHIELD. I can recommend Tony for full membership in the Avengers if you like. It would keep him out of your hair.”

“Thanks, but in general I'd like to be able to keep an eye on him. If you ever really need him, though, don't leave him on the sidelines. He'd be insufferable if someone was saving the world without him.”

As they walked into the room, a loud, complicated squawk came from the cage in the corner. Nat turned to Pepper. “What?”

“That is Vanko’s pet cockatoo. Apparently her name is Irina. I took her back with me when we cleaned out Hammer's factory. It could be nice having a pet, and I know this one isn't terrified by arc reactors.”

“Did you know she greets people by saying ‘The Starks are drinkers of leftover dregs’ in Russian?”

Pepper smiled.


End file.
